keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sanae Hououin
Sanae Hououin (鳳凰院 早苗, Hōōin Sanae) is a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She is ranked third in Suruga. She is also nicknamed as Suruga's Black Beast (駿河の黒化獣, Suruga no Kurokajū). Appearance Hououin is a tall, and attractive young woman. She has long black hair with a white hair band. Personality Hououin doesn't talk much. In the Extra, it's revealed that she tends to sleep instead. She is kind enough to help her opponent who gets in trouble. She starts to smile when she realizes that she enjoys her fight. She is also quite rude, calling Usagi "turtle". Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as "The East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Unlike her friends, she didn't seem to get involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. On the day of race, Hououin officially appeared. After the end of the first match, she was gathered along with Mai Itoeda, Kei Higuchi, and Ayase Kurogiri. Their coach told them that they lost the first match because Setouchi's representatives from the first group were indeed talented, but they could see what kind of people they would face off.Chapter 73, pages 16-18 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the second group, consisting of Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi. Before the match started, she noticed that Kazane was troubled to change her swimsuit. Hououin kindly helped her. In return, Kazane thanked her.Chapter 74 Abilities Hououin assaults Yoshida.jpg|Hououin has both immense strength and speed. Hououin's_Butt_Aura.jpg|Hououin's butt aura. Piper Driver.jpg|Hououin prepares to use "Piper Driver". Piper Driver 2.jpg|Hououin stabs her opponent with "Piper Driver". Hououin is ranked 3rd in Suruga. She is able to utilize spring energy to her hip and legs. By using them she's capable of moving at high speeds while releasing a massive attack. When demonstrating her abilities, her butt aura takes the form of a black ball and chain. Immense Strength & Speed: Hououin possesses both immense strength and speed at the same time, thus she is called "Cheater". By using spring energy in her body, she is able to achieve an explosive movement. It allows her to move at high speeds, and releasing a burst, massive attack. She is able to beat Usagi Tsukishita in terms of speed. While using both of her strength and speed, she can effortlessly send Usagi and Atsuko Yoshida flying in an instant. Immense Durability: Hououin takes various attack from Kazane Aoba, including "Hip Meteor", one of Nozomi Kaminashi's main abilities. Despite the fact that she is seen surprised when takes direct hits from Kazane, she is able to keep standing, as if nothing happened. Piper Driver: Hououin's secret technique. By twirling her boobs and use them like a drill, she utilizes them in order to stab her opponents. Her boobs are strong enough to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away. Trivia *The first two characters in her name (鳳凰) literally means "phoenix". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Suruga Keijo Training School